


World's Worst Cook

by PuddlemereUnited



Series: World's Worst [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Vanjie can't cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuddlemereUnited/pseuds/PuddlemereUnited
Summary: Vanjie tries to make breakfast after a night out, but fails to pay attention
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: World's Worst [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146098
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	World's Worst Cook

They had just woken up and Kameron was still in bed, they had had an amazing night of partying. Maybe they ended up more drunk than they initially intended too. 

“Kam, do you want a grilled cheese sandwich?” Vanjie asks, poking the heap of blankets that contains her best friend. 

“Sure, I am awfully hungry.” sounds a groggy voice. Vanjie lets out a laugh.

“I don’t remember for sure, but I believe you ate two kebab rolls at the stand on the corner last night,” she giggles. 

Kameron groans, “That’s probably the acid reflux then.” 

“Bitch, don’t you dare to puke in my bed!” Vanjie says while putting on her bathrobe. “Anyway, one or two pieces?”

“Two, please.” 

“Sure thing, get your ass out of bed. I am not doing room service.” 

“Give a shout when you’re done.”

“Lazy bitch,” Vanjie mumbles when walking towards her kitchen. 

Her headache is killing her. Before she starts making the sandwiches she grabs some Tylenol solution and drinks it. She shouldn’t have ended the night on Bloody Mary’s, she fully knows the headaches are not worth it. She shrugs to herself, too late now. 

Looking in her pantry, she sees that she has only half a loaf of bread left. It should be enough, for now. She grabs it and heads over to the fridge, grabbing a block of cheese and a stick of butter. 

Normally she doesn’t like to make breakfast and runs down to the small coffee shop at the end of the street and just gets a bagel. 

She turns to the stove, preparing the sandwiches and lighting the fire under the frying pan. When the butter is melted she chucks to pieces in. Silently appreciating the sizzling noise. She watches the pan for a few seconds, before starting to prepare another two sandwiches.

Today she is in a particularly good mood, despite her hangover. Could it be because she scored a perfect blonde’s phone number last night?

Surely, it has something to do with that. 

Speaking of phone numbers, Vanessa runs back to her room and grabs her phone of the nightstand. 

“Stinky, get out of bed and go get a shower,” she says to Kameron who’s pretending to be asleep. 

“You go first, wash that awful sexual tension from last night off!” Kameron retorts. 

“Speak for yourself, bitch,” Vanessa grins. “Didn’t you almost hook up with that Asia girl last night?” 

Vanessa unlocks her phone, she has a few notifications. Somehow they’re all from the same person. 

**_[instagram] Brooke-Lynn Hytes started following you._ **

**_[Twitter] You have a new follower._ **

**_[Whatsapp] Brooke: hi gorgeous, got home alright?_ **

Vanessa opens WhatsApp. 

**_Vanjie: Hi beautiful, yes I did, how about you?_ **

**_Brooke: I did! Had a very bad Uber driver though. Nearly had an accident._ **

**_Vanjie: That’s horrible. Glad you’re still in one piece lol._ **

**_Brooke: My life flashed before my eyes, I am too young to die! And we haven’t been on a date yet!_ **

Vanessa smiles to herself and it doesn’t go unnoticed by Kameron.

“Did she message you?” Kameron asked. 

“Now you’re interested?” Vanessa cackles. “Messing in my dating life, huh?”

“It is my favorite past time, you know it.” Kameron throws Vanessa’s pillow at her. “And I’m still hungry where’s my sandwich?”

“FUCK!” Vanessa exclaims, totally forgetting the grilled cheese that’s still on the stove. 

“Oh no, you didn’t!” she hears Kameron yell as she sprints back to the kitchen.

The smell is horrible, burned. She grabs the pan off the stove and immediately chucks it into the sink, turning on the faucet. 

Kameron walks into the kitchen, “You’re the worst cook ever! Can’t even make a grilled cheese sandwich.”

“Shut up!” Vanessa giggles. 

Kameron takes a look in the sink, the frying pan is literally covered in black soot. 

“Give me that number you scored last night,” Kameron tries to grab Vanessa’s phone out of her pocket.

“No! Why would you need that number?” Vanessa exclaims, cradling her phone to her chest.

“Brooke-Lynn or whatever her name was, is taking the blame for this.” Kameron laughs. “She deserves a picture to warn her to never ever let you cook again!”

Vanessa pouts, “Hey, I was just a bit distracted!” 

“A bit? You made charcoal instead of food!” Kameron gestures towards the pan in the sink. “And I’m still hungry, but I will run to the coffee shop, I’ll never let you near that stove again!”


End file.
